Liquid State
by HarukaSheppard
Summary: Universo Paralelo. (The Gazette[Todos], Nightmare[Yomi&Hitsugi] & SuG[Takeru] Salir de tu país para ir a trabajar a otro nunca es fácil, pero más difícil es si el país al que te mudas es Japón. No sabes demasiado del idioma, no conoces a nadie, y para colmo a quien le das clases de inglés no sabe hablar otro que no sea el japonés.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo**

**I**

**Jun Chiba**

_Far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die –Starlight (Muse)_

Acabar la carrera fue todo un logro para mí. El porqué era fácil, siempre me aburría de todo lo que había empezado y al final lo dejaba sin terminar. Aquello no me resultó tedioso por una simple razón, además de ser apática también soy muy cabezota y orgullosa. Cuando mi padre y mi hermano bromeaban con que nunca iba a poder acabarla me dije a mí misma que se iban a tragar sus intentos de piques como fuese. Y así es como he llegado al día de hoy, treinta de mayo.

Después de unos meses trabajando como profesora sustituta en uno de los colegios del lugar donde vivía, recibí la llamada de un amigo que me había conseguido un trabajo mejor del que tenía, la única pega consistía en que me lo encontró fuera del país. Mi amigo me dijo que, un amigo de un amigo tenía un amigo que conocía a alguien cuyo amigo necesitaba clases de inglés, y que él a la vez buscaba a alguien a quien no le importase impartirle esas clases.

Antes de decirle mi respuesta le pregunté cuál era aquel país al que quería llevarme, aunque la verdad fue una pregunta un poco estúpida pues Takuya, el nombre de mi amigo, era originario de la ciudad japonesa de Kioto.

Claramente Japón fue su respuesta.

Le dije que ya le llamaría mientras en mi interior ya sabía que iba a terminar aceptando esa oferta de trabajo. Aunque siempre estaba el miedo de que acabase cansándome de dar clases de inglés a ese hombre misterioso y decidiera volver a mi país de origen.

Así que aquí estoy, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, sin idea de qué hacer mientras espero a que mi amigo de Kioto venga a buscarme. Observo a la gente a mi alrededor y la gente a mi alrededor me observa a mí.

Las personas en Japón no suele mirar mucho a los que están cerca de ellas, pero cuando se trata de un forastero la cosa cambia. Aunque lo cierto es que mis ojos se asemejan un poco, no del todo, a los de los japoneses. Un tipo me saluda con la cabeza al ver que me he quedado mirándole. Le correspondo con una sonrisa. Me acabo de sorprender a mí misma, pues yo no suelo obsequiar tan fácilmente a nadie con una de ellas.

Me canso de esperar y voy a buscar una máquina expendedora, de esas que suelen estar en todas partes, necesito refrescarme un poco.

Cuando encuentro una miro los letreros sin entender demasiado. No sabía dónde me estaba metiendo el día en el que le dije a mi amigo que sí a su oferta de trabajo. Una chica se acerca a donde estoy yo, me pregunta algo en japonés y acto seguido me sonríe. Saca dinero de su cartera y pulsa uno de los botones de la máquina. Una bebida sale de ella. La japonesa vuelve a sonreírme y me tiende la botella que ha elegido, yo la cojo, algo anonadada ante aquel acto. For you, es lo que consigo entenderle a continuación, y me invita a que beba.

-Domo arigato –contesto. Ella asiente, me hace un saludo y se marcha.

Me llevo la bebida a los labios, y sin una pizca de miedo pego un sorbo. Está frío y sabe algo dulce, no sé lo que es pero es agradable así que continuo bebiendo.

Vuelvo a salir al exterior. Sigo sin ver a Takuya por ninguna parte. No me desespero, imagino que el tráfico le está dificultando el llegar a la hora que dijo que iba a venir a por mí.

Tarda un cuarto de hora, más o menos, en hacer acto de presencia saliendo de un taxi y llamando mi nombre.

Le sonrío en mi segunda sonrisa no forzada del día. Me da un abrazo y yo se lo devuelvo.

-Siento mucho la tardanza, Andrea, pero ya sabes, entre el tráfico y una cosa y otra –se disculpa. Yo niego con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto, no la merece-. Sé que estarás cansada, más el jet-lag y todo eso pero ¿qué te parece si te presento a tu alumno?

-Es genial, además no estoy, ahora mismo, por quedarme en casa tan pronto y, además, será mejor saber cómo llegar al sitio donde trabajo.

-No te preocupes, el chico y tú vivís en el mismo sitio, en Harajuku, así que no creo que te pierdas.

Me deja entrar mientras él pone mi equipaje en el maletero del taxi.

Minutos después el taxi comienza su marcha.

Observo la ciudad pasar delante de mis ojos a una velocidad constante, no reconozco las calles, y en menos de dos minutos ya me he perdido en la inmensidad de la ciudad y de las personas. Mi amigo me habla desde el asiento de delante pero yo no le atiendo, estoy demasiado ocupada manteniendo mi boca abierta mientras recorremos Tokio. A Takuya se le conoce por su paciencia, así que me lo repite de nuevo, esta vez yo le escucho.

-Espero que tu japonés haya mejorado, aunque solo sea un poco.

-Lo ha hecho, pero tampoco pienses que sepa hablar muy bien y con rapidez. De hecho, soy un poco lenta encontrando las palabras adecuadas –contesto con cara de culpabilidad-. ¿Por?

-Jun Chiba, al chico al que le das clase, no sabe nada de inglés. Vais a tener que arreglárosla a lo indio, al menos al principio.

-Lo que ocurre es que hace mucho que no practico, ya que nosotros últimamente solo nos comunicamos en español, así que en cuanto me acostumbre, todo arreglado.

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio. A medida que nuestro destino se acerca mis nervios se hacen cada vez más notables. Mi estómago se contrae y comienza a dolerme. No lo muestro en mi exterior. No soy la típica persona que demuestra por fuera lo que verdaderamente siente interiormente. Solo mi madre es la única que consigue ver lo que se me pasa por la cabeza en todo momento. Parafraseando a los guionistas deSupernatural: "we have a more profound bond."

Harajuku aparece delante de nosotros poco a poco. El taxi para unos segundos después. Takuya le dice algo al conductor, le paga su viaje así como el mío y saca mi maleta mientras yo estoy embobada a causa de lo que hay a mi alrededor. El piso donde viviré a partir de ahora está a solo dos minutos de donde nos hemos bajado del taxi.

Mi amigo me conduce hacia las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto piso se para delante de una de las puertas. Saca una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón izquierdo y entramos en el apartamento.

El lugar es pequeño, la cocina está situada al lado de la entrada. Un mini baño a la derecha de esta, y un váter a continuación. La habitación-salón es el cuarto más grande de todos, pero no me importa demasiado, he vivido en residencias de estudiantes con menos que esto. Una puerta con ventana, por donde entra la luz que baña la estancia, da a la pequeña terraza donde se puede ver que hay un pequeño tendedero.

Después de observar todo con detenimiento dejo mi maleta apoyada en el suelo de madera y miro a mi acompañante, él sonríe de medio lado.

-Esto es –me dice como disculpándose ante lo pequeño de mi lugar de residencia en Japón.

-Suficiente.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero…

-No te preocupes, en serio, es más de lo que imaginé. ¿La lavadora está abajo, verdad? –pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

-Como siempre. ¿Recoges la maleta luego y bajamos a ver a Jun-chan?

-Bien me parece.

Salimos del apartamento. El de Jun Chiba está solo un piso más abajo, yo vivo justo encima de él.

Llamamos a la puerta, se oyen unos ruidos dentro y segundos después el que seguramente es el chico al que le voy a enseñar inglés aparece ante Takuya y yo. Chiba es un hombre pequeñito, debe no medir mucho más de metro y medio. Por su altura y la forma de su cara aparenta tener pocos años más que yo, aunque luego descubro que tiene casi treinta y cinco. Su pelo es de un extraño color castaño, lejos del habitual negro de los japoneses, lo lleva cortado de una forma peculiar, pero le queda bien de ese modo. Unas gafas de pasta negras decoran su cara redonda. Le dice algo a mi compañero que no entiendo hasta pasado un rato. "Dare da?", lo que ha dicho, o más bien preguntado, significa "¿quién es?".

-Kimi wa "Andorea" –contesta Takuya, lo que me da una pista para entender la pregunta anterior.

Como mi nombre parece difícil para el japonés pronunciarlo bien decidimos que puede llamarme Akiko.

Alguien grita desde el interior de la casa, y nuestro anfitrión nos invita a entrar.

Nos quitamos los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada.

El que había gritado antes resulta ser uno de los amigos en común de Takuya y Jun, llamado Mitsuo Ikari. Este es poco más alto que el anterior pero más bajo que yo. Su pelo negro y lo tiene cortado de forma parecida al otro chico que acabo de conocer. Al igual que el otro lleva gafas negras de pasta. Según lo que puedo averiguar más tarde Hitsugi adora viajar a España y por ello es que sabe un poco de mi idioma. Acaba siendo el único, (a parte de Shiroyama), que me llama por mi verdadero nombre y no por Akiko.

Estamos algo así como una hora hablando en la habitación-salón y luego decidimos bajar al barrio así yo puedo visitar un poco de la ciudad.

Harajuku siempre ha sido uno de mis barrios favoritos de Tokio, quitando el hecho de que nunca pude visitar la ciudad anteriormente, así como Shibuya. Mires por donde mires ves tiendas dedicadas al anime y al manga, y cosplayers te rodean por todas partes. Si el paraíso existe, el mío tiene que ser como Harajuku.

Kuroganes, Yunos, Kiritos, personajes de Vocaloid, Armins… Chicas vestidas de lolitas y estudiantes de preparatoria llenan el lugar.

No puedo evitarlo y acabo entrando en varias tiendas, compro unas figuritas así como tres tomos manga en japonés, por supuesto.

Cuando se hace de noche vamos a comer ramen. Jun repitió dos veces y yo me pregunté dónde era que se metía todo aquello sin explotar.

A eso de las nueve de la noche nos separamos. Mitsuo coge el metro hacia su casa. Los tres restantes esperamos a que llegue el taxi que Takuya ha pedido después de negarse varias veces a quedarse a dormir, me asegura que nos vamos a ver pronto y el vehículo desaparece entre el tráfico.

Jun comienza a andar hacia nuestro edificio y yo le sigo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada en todo el camino de vuelta. Cuando llegamos al piso de él, me invita a entrar.

Mientras yo espero en el salón mi nuevo amigo hace té. Me da una taza y yo hago un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza dándole las gracias. Es él el que rompe el hielo antes de que a mí se me ocurra primero.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Hikari-san? –pregunta refiriéndose a Takuya.

-Hace tres años o así –contesto después de pensar un poco las palabras correspondientes en japonés-. Yo estaba aprendiendo el idioma, y él se presentó voluntario a enseñarme un poco. Todo lo que sé es gracias a Takuya.

-Yo te puedo ayudar un poco más, si quieres. Tú me das inglés y yo a ti japonés… -dice al principio para sí mismo y luego levanta la voz.

-Oh, ¿harías eso? La verdad es que me gustaría, porque como ves me trabo un poco al intentar hablar.

-Trato hecho, entonces –sonríe y bebe té. Yo recuerdo que el mío descansa en la mesa que tengo delante.

Cuando me voy a dormir son las tres de la madrugada; hemos estado hablando, riendo y haciendo el idiota durante mucho rato. Me he dado cuenta de que echaba de menos pasarlo así. Me alegra haber encontrado un trabajo como este y un "estudiante" igual que Jun.

Nada más llegar a mi apartamento mi móvil comienza a sonar. Es mi madre que, al no estar acostumbrada a la diferencia horaria entre España y Japón, ha esperado a que sea por la tarde en casa para informarse cómo me ha ido en mi primer día.

-Mamá, son las tres de la mañana, estaba a punto de irme a dormir –digo nada más contestar al teléfono.

Ella se disculpa inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta de su pequeño error.

-Te llamo mañana por el mediodía mejor. El viaje bien, ¿no? ¿Y qué tal Takuya?

-Bien, mamá, todo bien, no te preocupes. He hasta conocido al chico al que le doy clase, es buena persona, así que todo genial. Hasta mañana.

Tiro el móvil encima de la cama sin mirar tan siquiera donde es que ha caído. Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi maleta sin deshacer que me devuelve la mirada desafiante. Hago un bufido. Decido darme la vuelta dándole la espalda, me quito los vaqueros y me tumbo en la cama sin correr las sábanas. El calor de Tokio es insoportable y eso que estamos en marzo.

Cierro los ojos y, aunque pienso que no voy a poder dormirme tan fácilmente como me gustaría, el cansancio puede conmigo y acabo quedándome como un tronco.

A pesar de todo, cuando me despierto en mitad de la noche me da la sensación de no haber dormido lo suficiente, busco a tientas mi móvil entre las sábanas de mi cama y lo acabo encontrando pegado a la pared, miro la hora, solo he dormido una media hora larga. El jet lag ha comenzado a hacer su efecto.

Me levanto pues sé que ya no voy a dormirme otra vez.

Quiero escribir algo, y como mi ordenador está aún en la maleta acabo por vaciarla del todo, y en el momento en el que enciendo el portátil las ideas que, hace unos minutos, rondaban por mi cabeza han desaparecido junto con mi sueño.

El "maldito Facebook", como lo llamo yo siempre, es lo que abro, a continuación. Me asusto cuando veo que en mis mensajes tengo unos veinte, todos son de mis amigos. La mayoría me preguntan si estoy loca y solo dos de me desea sea mucha suerte. Me río en bajo ante la osadía de mis amigos, yo me pregunté lo mismo hace unos días, pero llegué a la conclusión de que si había encontrado un trabajo tan lejos era por alguna razón. (Y en cierto modo no iba tan desencaminada, pero eso ya es otra historia.)

La mañana llega y me encuentra dormida encima del teclado de mi ordenador, noto la marca de cada una de las teclas en mi mejilla derecha, duele, demasiado.

Me encamino hacia la nevera y cuando la abro recuerdo que no tengo nada de comida en ella. Mis tripas hacen un ruido de descontento.

Recuerdo que debajo de donde vivo hay un 7-11 así que, por mi propio bien, decido ir a comprar comida. Ni me molesto en vestirme y colocándome las zapatillas de la calle encima del pijama me dirijo hacia la calle por las escaleras.

Me encuentro a Jun en la tienda, el japonés me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe al ver mi apariencia casera. Él va en pijama, igual que yo, pero en lugar de converse lleva sandalias en sus pies.

-Ohayo. Veo que te estás acostumbrando muy rápido a los hábitos japoneses –por supuesto que se refiere al hecho de que haya bajado a comprar en pijama.

-Konnichiwa, Jun-chan –le saludo antes que nada-. Siempre había deseado venir a Japón y comprar leche con mi pijama de vaca.

Hacemos la compra juntos y nos separamos cuando llegamos al tercer piso. Quedo con él en empezar las clases en media hora o así mientras desayunamos.

Caliento agua para el ramen instantáneo después de colocar mi compra en los muebles de la cocina, y el timbre suena avisándome que Chiba ya está aquí. He dejado la puerta abierta así que mi amigo entra en mi apartamento sin esperar a que yo salga a abrir.

Comemos el ramen mientras yo le explico la primera lección que le voy a enseñar de inglés. El chico está algo verde en el idioma, pero pone atención a todo lo que le explico y su mejor empeño en hacerlo bien.

Una hora después cambiamos posiciones y es ahora él quien me da las clases a mí. El idioma japonés me resulta algo más fácil que a Jun el inglés, pues más o menos tengo una buena base gracias a Takuya.

A las once de la mañana decidimos acabar. Mi amigo trabaja y yo debo ponerme a escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo y no sé qué decir... Realmente actualizaré todos los domingos un capítulo y eso... "Disfrutad" de la historia, de la que pienso que es una basura bien grande... Pero es que nunca estoy contenta con lo que escribo de todos modos...

* * *

**Capítulo**

**II**

**Hoyuelos y ojos rasgados.**

_ひとつ踏みしめよう雪を虹に変えて __-虹の雪 __(Alice Nine)_

_Just step on it once, you will change the snow into a rainbow._

Es mi cuarto día en Tokio y no he salido por ella. Lo único que hago es darle clase a Jun, estudiar lo que él me explica de japonés y escribir el libro que debería haber acabado hace dos semanas para mi editorial en España.

Pero este cuarto día en Tokio va a ser el último que pasaré en casa. Takuya está en la ciudad y ha planeado con Jun e Ikari una visita a los lugares más emblemáticos y representativos del lugar.

Hemos quedado con nuestros amigos en la estación de metro que está en Shibuya, así que Jun me dirige hacia la de Harajuku. Realmente un barrio del otro no está tan lejos, pero a ninguno de los dos nos gusta el calor, hoy hace demasiado, y además vamos a pasar casi todo el día andando.

Cuando llegamos a Shibuya, a la estatua de Hachiko, los otros dos todavía no han llegado por lo tanto tenemos que esperarles. Como hemos estado juntos a casi todas las horas y no hay nada interesante para contarnos permanecemos en silencio.

Tan solo han pasado diez minutos cuando un grito de un chico rompe el momento "silencioso". Conoce a mi acompañante y lo ha saludado con demasiada efusividad para un japonés, tanta que casi me deja sorda y consigue que me dé un infarto, así como causa que la gente que pasa por nuestro lado se nos quede mirando con extrañeza.

Observo al recién llegado, lo primero que llama mi atención es su pelo, corto y con flequillo, pero de un extraño color azul pálido tirando a blanco. Su cara es lo segundo en lo que me fijo, tiene un rostro bastante atractivo, sonrisa amplia que consigue hacerse más interesante a causa de los dos pronunciados hoyuelos que le salen, su nariz es más bien chata y sus ojos son algo rasgados, no tanto para un asiático. Debajo de su labio lleva un piercing con una bola negra. Va vestido informal, con camiseta de manga corta negra y amplia, unos _legins _blancos y negros, y unas zapatillas de deporte también de color oscuro.

El chico tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que Jun está acompañado. Dirige su sonriente mirada hacia mí, y me hace una pequeña reverencia que imito. Su voz tiene un matiz aniñado pero es bonita y confiada. Su nombre es Takeru y está más que encantado de conocerme.

Raramente alguien a quien acabo de conocer consigue sacarme dos o tres palabras aparte de mi nombre. Con Takeru es prácticamente imposible no emocionarse hablando. Su alegre verborrea es pegadiza y antes de que pueda darme cuenta le he contado toda mi vida en prosa. Además de simpático es también buen oyente, asiente e interrumpe cuando es necesario.

Ikari y Takuya llegan en el momento en que mi nuevo conocido me dice que es profesor de Educación Física, y que los viernes por la noche suele cantar en un grupo de música.

La soleada Shibuya es un lugar enorme y llena de gente que va hacia todas partes sin mirar a nadie en particular. Cada ciudadano de Tokio va sumido en sus pensamientos o hablando con las personas con las que van. Pero aún así se vuelven a mirarnos cuando Takeru pega un grito por algo que ha visto, así como cuando Chiba se pierde y tenemos que buscarlo a gritos, pero solo nos miran unos segundos y vuelven a concentrarse en sus asuntos. Comienza a gustarme cada vez más esta ciudad y este país, pues a nadie parece importarle demasiado lo que hagan unos desconocidos.

No solo me gusta la gente, la ciudad también es hermosa, a pesar de tanta gente y ruido.

Me voy enamorando poco a poco de Tokio y su gente.

Pasamos por delante de una callejuela repleta de _love hotels_. Me enseñan un montón de Centros Comerciales por fuera… A todo lo miro con interés y asiento varias veces comprendiendo lo que me explican.

Lo único que no me gusta es el calor que cada vez se va haciendo más y más asfixiante a medida que vamos andando.

El mediodía llega rápidamente, más por mi compañía que por otra cosa, y cuando lo hace decidimos parar a comer algo. Estamos hambrientos y cansados de tanto andar, lo que es normal después de la caminata que nos hemos pegado.

Así como el primer día comemos ramen, típico japonés, hoy comemos hamburguesa, típico americano.

Después de pedir y dirigirnos a una mesa libre donde quepamos todos Ikari y Takeru se paran a hablar con un chico moreno a quien solamente miro de paso. Me siento con Jun y Takuya que comentan algo sobre la acompañante del desconocido. Observo por la ventana, a modo de nerviosismo, mientras bebo un poco de coca cola.

Una vez estamos todos juntos comenzamos a comer. Escucho, a medias, la conversación de mis amigos, piensan llevarme a visitar algo que no conozco ni entiendo qué es, y al parecer Takuya no puede venir porque debe volver a Kioto.

Sigo mirando por la ventana mientras me como mi hamburguesa.

Por una extraña razón tengo que volver mi mirada hacia delante, detrás de Takeru, al chico que yo no conozco y que parece que me está mirando. Sonríe, y un pequeño hoyuelo se forma en una de sus mejillas. Al final me pongo nerviosa y centro mi atención, por fin, en lo que los demás dicen. Intento olvidar la no tan extraña sensación que me ha causado esa sonrisa.

El silencio se ha apoderado de mí.

Takeru, a pesar de ser el último que me ha conocido, se da cuenta de que algo me ocurre pues no he hablado nada desde que nos hemos sentado a la mesa.

-Haru-chan, ¿estás bien? –pregunta colocando su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Asiento lentamente intentando no sonrojarme. Los demás dirigen sus miradas hacia mí. No me gusta ser el centro de atención de la gente, me pongo nerviosa con rapidez y acabo por hacer algo torpe.

Me llevo la pajita a la boca y bebo coca cola mientras vuelvo a mirar a la gente pasar por Shibuya.

El chico de pelo azul aún intenta animarme "hablando" un poco de español. Debo admitir que consigue que me ría y casi se me mete el líquido gaseoso por la nariz. Comienzo a toser incontrolablemente.

Mis cuatro amigos se han levantado de la mesa, Takuya me da golpecitos en la espalda, Ikari me mira asustado, Chiba se ha colocado a mi lado con cara de preocupación y Takeru se disculpa por haberme hecho reír de ese modo. Yo, intentando quitarle importancia, niego entre toses. Noto cómo mi temperatura sube rápidamente y también siento una mirada sobre mí; el desconocido me observa.

Cuando ya se me ha pasado la tos incontrolable recogemos nuestras bandejas de comida y salimos a la calle.

Takuya, como tiene que irse, coge un taxi y me deja en manos de los tres japoneses.

-Me gusta la gente que habla español –me dice Takeru-. Es una de las razones por las que he decidido venir hoy y así conocerte.

-Gra-gracias, supongo –lo mío no son las conversaciones, y menos en japonés.

Mientras vamos a visitar aquello de lo que hablaban de la comida nos ponemos al día con los estrenos cinematográficos que queremos ver. Incluso quedamos en ir a ver todas aquellas películas que nos interesan en común.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino tengo que mirar hacia arriba, el edificio es grande, casi todos en Tokio lo son, los colores que más predominan son el plateado y amarillo, así como un poco el rojo. Es una tienda de discos de unos nueve pisos, es la filial japonesa de la tienda de discos americana Tower Records. Nunca he visto algo semejante en España, pues con internet la mayoría de los sitios donde vendían cedes cerraron hace tiempo, o son tan pequeñas que no destacan.

Deciden dejarme entrar, para algo me han traído.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde ahí dentro. Recorriendo cada piso con detenimiento, escuchando discos al azar. Al final Takeru y yo acabamos por comprarnos tres cada uno, los grupos que elije mi amigo son sus favoritos pero yo a penas conozco alguna canción de los que he cogido, me han gustado tanto al escucharlos que decido hacerme con ellos.

Hace mucho que no me divierto como hoy, la compañía no puede ser mejor, y encima he descubierto grupos de música japoneses que prometen mucho. Es agradable tener amigos que se lo pasan mejor comprando discos que ropa. Por desgracia la mayoría de los que tengo en España no son de ese tipo de personas, a excepción de unos pocos a los que les gusta el manganime como a mí. Además, hay que añadir el hecho de que, aquí, todos son chicos, en casa la mayoría son chicas, y se nota la diferencia.

Algo poco más de las nueve de la noche nos separamos en la estación de metro de Shibuya. Jun y yo nos despedimos de los otros dos y volvemos juntos a casa, _como acabará siendo costumbre._

Esta noche no puedo dormir a penas, no consigo relajarme y mis pensamientos recorren mi subconsciente sin descanso. Pruebo a escuchar música de distintos tipos pero el sueño no llega. El KPop hace que me den ganas de ponerme a bailar; el resto hay ratos en los que consigue hacerme llorar incontrolablemente; y ni siquiera Dir en grey, a quienes solía escuchar siempre que volvía a casa en el autobús para poder dormirme un rato, consigue nada.

Termino por ponerme a ver un dorama para así controlar un poco más el entendimiento del japonés, y es esto lo que acaba por hacer que me quede completamente dormida.

Esta vez evito apoyar mi cara sobre el teclado de mi portátil.

Es mi móvil el que me despierta por la mañana, aún sin abrir mis ojos contesto a quien sea el que me está llamando.

-¿Akiko? –es la voz de Chiba, me habla en japonés y cree que se ha confundido al llamar.

-Jun, Jun-chan, soy yo. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a contestar _moshi-moshi_ y siempre acabo usando el correspondiente en mi idioma. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Llevo como una hora llamándote al timbre, al teléfono y no contestas. ¿Sabes que son las doce de la mañana?

-¿Qué? –me sorprendo, y miro el reloj de mi móvil, es cierto.

-Ábreme, por favor, estoy en tu puerta.

Salgo fuera sin ni siquiera fijarme en qué es lo que llevo puesto. Cuando abro a Jun lo primero que veo no es la mirada de mi bajito amigo, sino la del chico del McDonald's de ayer. Oigo un carraspeo y miro a Jun.

-Akiko, ¿qué manera de abrirle a alguien la puerta más extraño es este? ¿En bragas?

Al principio me quedo en shock, y unos segundos después repito las palabras de mi amigo en mi cerebro y una vez las ha procesado me doy cuenta de que solo llevo una camiseta y mi ropa interior. El color sube por mis mejillas rápidamente, así como una sensación febril me recorre de los pies a la cabeza. El desconocido sonríe, Jun mueve su cabeza en negación, y yo no sé dónde meterme, incluso estoy llorando de la vergüenza.

-Lo… siento… -contesto cuando se me pasa y limpio mis lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Conoces a Yuu Shiroyama? –me pregunta Jun dándome una lata de té verde caliente, pasando a mi apartamento y dejándome a solas con el otro japonés.

-Hola –saluda tímidamente-. Bo… bonita camiseta.

Vaya dos nos hemos juntado.

La escena no puede ser más cómica, y si aún puede llegar a ser más no me apetece saberlo.

-Encantado de conocerte.

_Sí, claro. A mí y a mis bragas, _pienso.

-Pasa –le digo y el asiente.

No puedo evitar sentirme observada por Shiroyama mientras me pongo mis pantalones del pijama, y eso consigue hacerme sentir torpe.

Si lo miras desde muy lejos puede parecerte una mujer, y aún de cerca es un poco femenino pero su voz es grave y algo ronca. Desprende olor a cigarrillos mentolados. Su pelo negro lo lleva corto por delante y largo por detrás, lo lleva medio sujeto medio suelto, y el flequillo a un lado le tapa el ojo. Viste completamente de negro. El rostro serio se le ilumina cuando sonríe, así como también su mirada.

Me miran mientras como arroz y me bebo el té que Jun me ha dado antes. Shiroyama se enciende un cigarro después de preguntarme si me importa y haber esperado a que yo niegue con la cabeza.

El silencio se hace en la habitación. Ninguno de los tres habla. Es un silencio bastante incómodo, sobre todo por mi parte que no sé qué hacer, al parecer, en presencia del hombre que está delante de mí fumando.

No recuerdo cómo hemos decidido quedarnos en casa, pero ya da igual. Tal vez tiene algo que ver el hecho de que cuando vamos a salir comienza a llover fuera. Llamamos a Takeru e Ikari, los invitamos a venir, solo puede venir el segundo, pues el otro tiene una clase que dar.

Comimos en mi apartamento por no movernos más que nada, y luego acabamos viendo el anime _Another_ en mi pequeño ordenador portátil, no tengo televisión y nadie quiere bajar al piso de Chiba.

El suelo acaba siendo demasiado duro e incómodo, así que nos movemos a la cama. Jun e Ikari, quienes están más cerca el uno del otro, gritan de vez en cuando en los momentos "sangrientos", al final se tapan los ojos entre sí, más bien de forma intencionadamente cómica, y Shiroyama y yo no podemos parar de reír. Si los dos amigos no gritan o hacen el idiota, nosotros discutimos sobre quién de los protagonistas del anime era mejor, si Misaki o Koichi.

En la oscuridad de la habitación se me ha olvidado la parálisis, y no puedo evitar hablar y comentar todo lo que veo.

Así que espero que esto vaya mejorando poco a poco, o si no voy a acabar teniendo que rechazar las invitaciones del resto de mis amigos para salir si Shiroyama también va. No quiero que el chico piense que algo malo pasa con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Como dije que actualizo los domingos y hoy es domingo, pues vengo a actualizar esto... Espero que la razón por la que no recibo reviews ni comentarios ni nada es porque casi nadie lee, no porque sea realmente una mierda. Adoro leer comentarios y cosas de esas, tho... Habrá sexo, SEXO, SEXO. (Tener que llegar hasta esos extremos para captar la atención de la gente... Lo sé, lo sé... Pero no tenía otra opción...)

* * *

**Capítulo**

**III**

**"Contando cabras"**

_妄想と現実の狭間依存した今と幸の小部屋 __-_ _DECADANCE – Counting Goats . . . if I can't be yours (MEJIBRAY)_

_Entre la realidad y el engaño dependo de la felicidad actual de esta pequeña habitación._

-¿Ocurre algo, preciosa? –escucho la voz de Takanori en mi oído. Se sienta a mi lado.

Llevo cuatro noches sin apenas dormir. Hoy parece que va a ser la quinta. Es la noche de uno de los conciertos del grupo de música de Takeru. Shiroyama toca la guitarra en él, así como un tal Uke Yutaka es el batería, Suzuki Akira el bajista, Takashima Kouyou otro de los guitarristas, y Takanori Matsumoto, el que me acaba de hablar y a quien conocí hace dos días por casualidad que luego resultó ser un amigo de los demás, es el otro cantante.

Matsumoto aún sigue esperando mi respuesta, y a mí no me apetece contestarle. Solo quiero salir de este lugar, solo eso. Quiero dormir, volver a casa. Nada más.

Uke se nos une al grupo silencioso. Tiene el pelo negro sudado por el esfuerzo que ha puesto en tocar la batería. Me gusta cómo ha tocado, ha usado tanta energía en ello que no me extraña que esté tan agotado. Decido comentarle qué me ha parecido su actuación, Takanori me mira entre herido, por haberle hablado a Uke antes que responderle a él, y con una sonrisa, por haber comenzado una conversación.

El batería me da las gracias mientras intenta recuperar su respiración normal.

Uke y Takanori son completamente distintos. El primero es alto y el segundo demasiado bajito. Uno lleva el pelo negro y más o menos corto, y el otro lo tiene rubio y algo largo. Atlético y delgado. Atractivo y femeninamente hermoso. Lo único que tienen en común es el estilo de ropa que llevan, oscuro y ajustado, no me extrañaría nada que estén siguiendo esa moda llamada Visual Kei. Y a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, todos mis amigos tienen parecido fondo de armario y, aventurándome un poco demasiado, incluso el mismo peluquero.

La pregunta que Uke me hace, a continuación, me deja algo sorprendida y consigue que no pueda evitar volver mi mirada hacia donde Shiroyama está hablando con Takeru y los demás músicos.

¿Que si estamos saliendo?

Yuu y yo, ¿juntos?

Eso sí que es divertido. El japonés lleva algo así como un mes en el que solo me dirige la palabra para meterse conmigo y reírse de mí. ¿Cómo alguien puede creer que nos estamos viendo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –le pregunto.

Él se pone serio.

-Por saber. Yama-kun no hace más que hablar de ti. Akiko ha hecho, Akiko dice… Parece que le gustas.

Es la primera noticia que tengo de que eso esté pasando. Pero Uke no parece estar mintiendo, y aunque me resulta algo muy poco probable que a Shiroyama le guste puede que sea por eso por lo que me trata de ese modo tan extraño.

-Luego también está el hecho de que no paras de mirarle todo el rato –eso no me sorprende, pues es verdad. Lo que hago, a continuación, es sonrojarme. Uke se ha dado cuenta-. Pero no te preocupes, él está ciego así que si nadie le dice nada, ni lo olerá.

Asiento, entre aliviada y confusa. ¿Quiero que Shiroyama se entere de que me gusta, o no? Y si quiero y lo hace, ¿qué acabará pasando?

El resto de la noche la paso con Yutaka. Y si el otro chico siente algo por mí o no, sigue siendo un misterio.

Cuando pasa una hora observo cómo Shiroyama se pone a bailar con una chica algo descocada.

No aguanto más y acabo decidiendo irme. Le escribo un mensaje a Takeru diciéndole que me voy a casa, agradeciéndole la invitación y asegurando que me ha gustado lo que he visto. Uke decide acompañarme.

Desde hace unos días la temperatura de Tokio está siendo casi fría, y a altas horas de la noche anda aire e incluso acabas quedándote helado si no llevas algo de abrigo.

Mi acompañante vive cerca de mí, un poco más lejos de mi bloque, así que vamos todo el camino juntos. Hablamos bastante, evitando siempre el tema de Shiroyama.

Debo dormir, son las cinco de la mañana, estoy agotada, y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, pero el sueño no llega. Millones de pensamientos invaden mi cerebro, todos relacionados con él y parte de ellos sobre la conversación que hemos tenido Uke y yo en el bar.

Busco mi mp4 y decido escuchar música, así como la otra noche el KPop me dio ganas de bailar esta vez son las de llorar. Todas las canciones que mi aleatorio me pone tratan de amor, un tema no deseado en estos momentos. Lo siguiente que escucho es _DECADANCE – Counting Goats … If I can't be your _de MEJIBRAY y acabo por quedarme dormida haciendo exactamente lo que dice parte del título, contando cabras en lugar de las típicas ovejas.

Al despertarme al día siguiente los débiles rayos del sol entran en mi habitación. Hoy es sábado y no me toca dar clase a Chiba. He dormido tres horas, pero decido levantarme. Tengo bastante hambre así que como el arroz que ha hecho la madre de Takuya para mí. La señora Hikari siempre ha sido considerada conmigo, y ha cogido con gusto la tarea de ser mi madre en Japón.

Quiero pasar el día en casa pero mis amigos desean quedar. Su energía me está matando, nunca antes había salido tanto como ahora en el país nipón. Echo de menos hasta dormir la siesta y eso que yo no solía echármela.

Han decidido ir al cine, aunque todavía no se han puesto de acuerdo sobre qué es lo que vamos a ver.

Aún en la fila discuten y no sabemos cuál ha sido la película elegida hasta que no entramos en la sala correspondiente. Es una japonesa con un difícil acento que hace que me desespere cuando no entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

Cambio mi cabeza de mano una vez, dos veces, tres… veinticinco. Miro hacia atrás en la oscuridad, todos los aquí presentes están demasiado interesados en el largometraje, todos menos yo. Algunos de mis amigos están expectantes, Takeru se ríe cada dos por tres, Akira y Kouyou no paran de hablar y comentar cosas con Shiroyama. Suspiro, estoy por quedarme dormida. Parece interesante, pero no puedo concentrarme en intentar entender algo, aunque sea un poco de qué va, así que acabo por salir a la calle. Es un poco deprimente, está lloviendo.

Cuando pienso en la posibilidad de irme a casa, Shiroyama hace su aparición, no estoy de humor para sus bromitas, para eso me voy a casa de mi hermano.

-Buenos días –me dice y yo le miro sin entender-. ¿Estás segura de que duermes bien?

-Oh, por eso lo de "buenos días"… Pues duermo, sin más.

-Suena a mal de amores –y sonríe de medio lado. No es una sonrisa alegre, sino todo lo contrario-. El señorito Yutaka Uke no tendrá algo que ver, ¿verdad?

Vale, ahora sí que me he perdido.

¿Qué clase de obsesión tienen estos japoneses de hoy en día con el amor, y el sexo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me lía con gente?

Cierto es que anoche nos fuimos a casa juntos, y que hemos estado todo el camino hacia el cine hablando. Nos hemos hecho amigos rápidamente, y nos llevamos bien, eso es todo… Solo lo conozco desde hace medio día, ¡por el amor de un Dios en el que no creo!

Agito la cabeza intentando que mis pensamientos desaparezcan, al menos por unas horas. A mi acompañante ese gesto mío parece divertirlo bastante porque sonríe como idiota.

-¿Qué, tan interesante soy?

-Sí, eres la persona más interesante que he conocido en mi vida –me dice bromeando.

Me revuelve el pelo con fuerza. Debería hacerme daño pero lo único que consigue es que sienta un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Se enciende un cigarrillo de los normales y echa el humo por la boca. Vuelve a sonreír mientras me mira solamente moviendo su ojo derecho, su cabeza mantiene la postura mirando hacia el cielo.

La película ha acabado y nuestros amigos salen del edificio. Están emocionados por una razón que no entiendo. Shiroyama se une a la conversación cuando se da cuenta de que están hablando sobre las tetas de la actriz principal.

Los chicos y las tetas.

Uke, al ver que estoy callada intentando no escuchar nada, se acerca a mí preocupado. Sus ojos negros me observan desde debajo de su flequillo también negro. Puedo notarlo. Pero yo sigo con mi vista clavada en el anillo que llevo en mi dedo índice, le doy vueltas mientras tanto con la otra mano.

-¿Estás bien? –su pregunta tiene un significado escondido para el oído de alguien que no sepa nada. No quiere pronunciar el nombre de Shiroyama.

Yo niego con la cabeza lentamente entendiendo a la perfección qué es lo que quiere decir.

-Quieres llorar, ¿verdad? –asiento.

Antes de que a él le dé tiempo de hacer nada, el chico del que estamos "hablando" se vuelve hacia nosotros, pasando de Uke se fija en mí y dice:

-Las suyas son mejores –coloca sus manos simulando una cámara de fotos y señala a mis pechos, luego las sube lentamente-. Aunque su cara…

-Al menos yo no soy una insensible de mierda –salto sin pararme a pensar demasiado y comienzo a alejarme de todos.

Oigo a Yutaka decirle algo a Shiroyama y viene detrás de mí gritando mi nombre. No le hago caso y continúo andando.

Sin embargo no se da por vencido y acaba alcanzándome. Me agarra por el brazo y sin previo aviso me abraza. Yo no puedo evitarlo, y sin importarme que el resto de nuestros amigos estén mirando, ni la gente que pasa delante de nosotros, comienzo a llorar descontroladamente. Uke no se mueve, continua abrazándome. Poco a poco noto cómo mis lágrimas caen desde mis ojos, ruedan por mis mejillas y acaban mojando su camiseta al caer al final por mi cuello. Alarga el abrazo todo lo necesario, intenta calmarme mediante caricias en la espalda y palabras que reconfortan el dolor que siento dentro de mí. Es su respiración calmada y tranquila lo que consigue relajarme del todo. Mis sollozos violentos de hace un minuto o dos paran dejando paso a los suspiros. Los propios suspiros que tiene uno cuando deja de llorar de repente.

Separa lentamente su cuerpo del mío. Ahora siento frío a causa de la carencia del calor que desprende, misteriosamente, el cuerpo del chico.

Uke seca mis ojos mojados por las lágrimas, y me sonríe lenta y cálidamente.

-¿Mejor? –pregunta.

-Algo.

No consigo decir más, aún necesito calmarme un poco.

-Supongo que no querrás volver con ellos –niego-. ¿Te llevo a casa?

-Por favor te lo pido.

Solo quiero alejarme cuanto antes y cuanto más lejos de este lugar, mejor. Tumbarme en la cama y no pensar en nada.

De repente todo el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de la semana se me echa encima, tengo sueño. Debo dormir y descansar, incluso durante días. Deseo no verle la cara a nadie, y menos a Shiroyama. Necesito olvidarme de su existencia durante al menos un tiempo, que se enfríe lo que claramente siento por él y no es correspondido.

Cuando llegamos a mi piso Uke me prepara un té caliente para que entre en calor, en el momento en que me lo acabo mi amigo se despide, ha notado mi cansancio, sabe que solo necesito y quiero dormir. Se acaba marchando prometiéndome antes que mañana me va a llamar para saber si estoy mejor o no.

Ya se ha ido, me ha dejado rodeada de la soledad que vive en mi apartamento, la alegría que extraño de los primeros días en Japón aún sigue en esta habitación, es un fantasma de lo que era, pero me sigue reconfortando por dentro, es de lo que dependo, yo lo sé, y ella también lo sabe y por eso no se va del todo. Sigue aquí y lo noto.

Me desnudo y me pongo el pijama sin ninguna prisa, dejando que la poca alegría de mi alrededor me llene, me envuelva y me acompañe hasta que me duerma. Al tumbarme en la cama me quedo completamente roque. Y sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Sé que debería haber subido capítulo el domingo de la semana pasada pero se me olvidó completamente. Así que pondré uno hoy y el siguiente mañana (así como un one-shot aparte de este). Y nada más, espero disfrutéis el capítulo aunque todavía queda un poco para que llegue el sexo y esas cosas. Nada más que añadir, señoría.

* * *

**Capítulo**

**IV**

**Indecisión.**

_In fact, I am a weak and deplorable living being –Devilish of the punk (BORN)_

De repente Shiroyama se encuentra delante de mí. No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Sus ojos me recorren de arriba abajo. Busca algo en la profundidad de mi mirada. Yo no puedo moverme ni reaccionar y a duras penas consigo tragar saliva. Mi libido se activa cuando sus manos apartan el pelo de su cara. El chico sonríe con picardía.

Cuando abre la boca todo lo que libera es silencio, a pesar de ello su voz inunda mi oído izquierdo. No entiendo lo que me dice pero sea lo que sea hace que mi deseo se haga más fuerte. Comienza a ser imposible retener mi impulso de acercarme a él y besarle.

Se acerca. Está enfrente de mí, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Alzo una mano, no consigo tocarle, lo atravieso como si estuviera hecho de humo.

Momentos después estoy tumbada sobre algo cálido y suave. Las sábanas de una cama deshecha me sostienen. No llevo nada, nada me cubre, estoy completamente indefensa y desnuda. Shiroyama aparece desde un lugar en sobras de la habitación y al llegar hasta mí se tumba encima. Vuelvo a no poder moverme, aunque esta vez no lo deseo. No intento tocarlo, pues sé en mi interior que acabaré por atravesarle de nuevo. Solo él puede tocarme. Primero pasa su mano por mi cuello, acaricia mi brazo, una ardiente sensación brota de mis brazos, de mi cuerpo entero al ser tocada por la punta de sus dedos. El sudor, causado por el calor que siento, comienza a ser pesado.

Shiroyama llega a mi vientre, se detiene ahí durante un buen rato, y después poco a poco baja, con cuidado. Un inmenso placer recorre mi cuerpo entero, agarro con mis manos las sábanas con fuerza. Mi espalda se curva y mi cabeza mira al techo pero mis ojos se mantienen cerrados.

El placer ha sido tal y tan real que me despierto inmediatamente del sueño. Sorprendentemente sigue ahí. Durante algo más de cuatro minutos aún siento los dedos de él ahí abajo. El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me asusta y corta todo de repente. Supongo que es Uke el que llama así que no pregunto y pronuncio el nombre de mi amigo. Pero el que está en la otra línea del teléfono no es quien yo creo. Al oír su voz casi consigue que me dé un infarto y me pongo nerviosa a causa del sueño que acabo de tener. Me tengo que convencer a mí misma que él no sabe nada aunque debería ser obvio.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás pensando en Uke? –me pregunta algo molesto.

-Shiroyama… ¿Para qué se supone que me has llamado? –le digo recordando de repente que estoy molesta con él y aparto el recuerdo del sueño de mi mente durante un momento.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. No fue correcto, y no debí decir eso. Me caes bien, Akiko. Realmente intentaba animarte, pero me equivoqué de resultado y antes de darme cuenta de ello no había marcha atrás. No suelo ser así, lo juro, pero contigo todo me sale fácilmente, y no tenía intención de hacerte daño. Luego Uke salió detrás de ti, creí que te haría volver, y cuando te abrazó entonces supe que ya no podía hacer nada. Estoy muy, muy arrepentido de lo que hice, lo digo en serio.

-Shiro-kun… -suspiro. Realmente se nota que lo siente mucho, pero yo no puedo creerle, no es esa mi naturaleza, tengo que comprobar que lo que dice es verdad antes de tomar una decisión-. ¿Cómo puedo saber si es cierto todo esto que me estás contando? ¿Cómo puedo considerarte un amigo después de esto?

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer… ¿preguntas? Lo que sea para conseguir que me perdones.

-No sé si lo hay… -me quedo dudando en qué le puedo pedir.

-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, no me importa que sea vergonzoso –añade, y en cierto modo entiendo que ha sido algo difícil para él pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Puedes pedirme perdón de forma pública? Con gente a nuestro alrededor, quiero decir –es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Este miércoles tenemos una actuación, puedo preparar algo si quieres.

En cierto modo me da miedo lo que llegue a hacer, pero confío en su palabra de que no va a ser nada vergonzoso, al menos no para mí.

Nada más acabar de hablar con Shiroyama llaman al timbre, cuando salgo a abrir me encuentro a Uke con cara de preocupado. Lleva algo en la mano. Al ver que parezco algo más contenta sonríe.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido que estás tan contenta? –pregunta mientras me da lo que ha traído, entra y se quita las zapatillas y la chaqueta.

Parece que hoy vuelve a hacer frío. Es demasiado extraño pues es casi julio y el calor debería impregnar el ambiente.

-Yama-kun ha llamado –Uke me mira sorprendido-. Va a preparar algo y me pedirá perdón de forma pública este miércoles cuando toquéis.

-Supongo que Takanori le dijo ayer que se había pasado. Pero, me alegro por ti.

Realmente no le veo muy animado, así que poso mi mirada en su rostro y él lo aparta inmediatamente. Definitivamente algo le pasa y no está feliz.

-Uke-san, ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, ¿por? –dice cuando ya se ha recuperado un poco mientras me mira y sonríe-. Me alegro por ti de verdad.

-¿Pero?

-Espero que no te vuelva a hacer llorar porque entonces no seré responsable de mis actos.

Esto me asusta un poco. No parece propio de él decir esta clase de cosas, y en cierto modo hace que me sienta mal por no sentir por él lo mismo que Yutaka siente por mí.

-Es un _obento_ –me dice refiriéndose al paquete envuelto en tela morada que ha traído.

Lo abro y no puedo evitar también abrir mi boca. Dentro hay arroz con curry, así como un montón de cosas que no conozco pero que tienen muy buena pinta.

-¿Lo has hecho tú? –pregunto y él asiente-. ¡Vaya!, tiene que saber genial.

-Pues pruébalo –me invita tendiéndome unos palillos chinos.

Decido probar una de las cosas desconocidas para mí y que parece algún tipo de carne con verduras. Los sabores se revuelven en mi boca, está más que genial, ¡está delicioso!

-Dios y Buda –exclamo y el moreno sonríe-. Uke-san, cásate conmigo, por favor.

Ahora ríe con energía aunque no con felicidad, es más bien una risa hueca que debe doler, mucho.

-Si tú no estuvieras loca por Shiroyama y él no sintiera lo mismo por ti…

Un silencio incómodo nace entre nosotros como una flor a velocidad escalofriante y dolorosa. El silencio no solo es incómodo, también está siendo triste e incluso depresivo. Es un silencio denso. Cuando es roto por el sonido del timbre ambos suspiramos aliviados. Voy a abrir. Es Takanori. Su pelo rubio teñido está mojado así como parte de su ropa negra. Y saluda:

-Buenos días, preciosa, Yuta-chan.

-Yo ya me iba –dice Uke, se pone los zapatos que descansan en la entrada y se marcha sin dirigirme la palabra.

Lo observo marcharse sin acertar a decir nada tampoco. Takanori lo sigue con la cabeza, no entiende lo que acaba de ocurrir así que me mira buscando un poco de ayuda para encontrar la respuesta correcta. Le hago un ademán para que entre y cierre la puerta. Él lo hace, se quita los zapatos y se sienta en el suelo de mi salón-habitación. Le doy una toalla para que se seque el pelo, aún no tengo secador.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Yuta? –pregunta.

-Le gusto –se me hace raro decir eso. Nunca le he llegado a gustar a nadie, es la primera vez que me pasa y ni siquiera sabía que esto fuera posible tan siquiera.

-Pues ya son dos.

Le miro. ¿Dos? A Uke-san y a… No, la respuesta no puede ser Shiroyama. Es tan clara que mi cerebro se niega a aceptarla ya que esto es aún más imposible. No entiendo qué es lo que está ocurriendo. Hoy está siendo uno de los días más raros de toda mi vida, y mira que los he tenido raros en cantidades como puños.

Mi amigo rubio se ríe por mi expresión.

-¿Shiroyama? ¿Por qué te crees que te trata de ese modo? Para convencerse a sí mismo de que no siente nada. Siempre hace igual cuando cree que la otra persona no le corresponde y está enamorada de otro. Pero acaba haciendo daño en el proceso –muevo la cabeza incómoda por alguna razón que desconozco-. Aunque veo que esta vez no es así, también lo amas, ¿verdad? Por eso Uke se ha ido molesto. Él lo sabe.

Asiento a eso último. Asimilo la información, a continuación. Lo que Takanori acaba de decirme tiene sentido, demasiado. De todos modos, a mi parecer, toda esta historia tiene un pequeño, minúsculo, fallo. Y ese fallo en la ecuación soy yo.

Decido cambiar de tema. Me siento incómoda con este.

-¿Para qué has venido, Matsumoto-kun?

-Nos tenías preocupados, Akiko. Huiste ayer con Uke sin despediros tan siquiera. Hablamos con Yama-san, le dijimos que se había pasado contigo, pero él ya se había dado cuenta el solo. A veces es inteligente –es una pequeña pulla que pasa, al principio, desapercibida-. Luego Akira le pegó por haber sido tan idiota, y Kouyou le llamó de todo. Yuu realmente parecía arrepentido por todo, no te lo diría si no fuera verdad. A ese hombre le importas demasiado… Y veo que a Uke también.

Lo dice mirando al _obento_ olvidado en mi cocina. Yo me coloco roja. Takanori se ríe.

El tema ha vuelto a su cauce inicial que tanto empeño he tenido en desviar.

-No te preocupes. Uke es un buen perdedor. Aceptará lo que tú decidas con tal de que seas feliz, Shiroyama es un amante estupendo por lo que he oído.

Me sonríe. Me está vendiendo bien a sus dos amigos, y eso consigue hacerme sacar una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Por cierto –sigue diciendo pero esta vez cambiando el tema de conversación de una vez por todas-, no venía solo a hablarte del idiota de mi amigo. Sé que con lo que te paga Jun no te da para mucho, y esta ciudad es bien cara. Donde yo trabajo ha habido una baja y necesitan a alguien que se encargue de las entrevistas a grupos de música que no saben japonés, y he pensado en ti.

-¿E-enserio? –realmente no sé qué decir a aquello.

Me había entristecido un poco el haber tenido que dejar mi pequeño trabajo como escritora el mes pasado, y llevo desde entonces buscando otro modo de tener ingresos en el banco, a parte del dinero de las clases de inglés a mi amigo.

-Por supuesto que es enserio, hermosa. ¿Qué te parece? –le digo que sí entusiasmada y demasiado agradecida-. Kouyou es quien se encarga de las entrevistas, y debes "pasarla". Así que la tienes este miércoles a las doce de la mañana.

-Muchas gracias, Takanori.

-No me las des y _¡gambare!_

-_Hai_.

Después de esta conversación se va, pues tiene cosas que hacer y me deja sola. Al despedir al rubio me doy cuenta de que Uke se ha olvidado su chaqueta en el colgador que tengo en la entrada. Me la quedo mirando pensando en qué hacer con ella. Debería llevársela a casa y así disculparme con él, pero tengo miedo de su posible reacción. Decido que se la voy a dar el día de la entrevista, cuando las cosas se hayan enfriado un poco entre nosotros dos.

El resto del día lo paso ocupada haciendo cosas. Limpio mi pequeño apartamento. Hago un poco de compra abajo en el 7-11. A mediodía me acabo el _obento_ que Uke ha hecho expresamente para mí, realmente está todo delicioso. Y recojo la colada en el piso de abajo mientras escucho KPop para no pensar demasiado y bailo como estúpida con algunas de las canciones a pesar de estar "deprimida" y dándole demasiadas vueltas en mi mente a mis pensamientos. Hasta creo que he cantado en alto en algún momento.

No puedo depender de ningún hombre por mucho que le quiera y piense que lo necesito para vivir. Nunca he dependido de ninguno y ahora tampoco lo voy a hacer. Además, va a acabar sucediendo lo que tenga que suceder quiera o no. Lo mejor es que siga con mi vida como hasta ahora, aunque duela.

Continúo recogiendo la colada bailando al ritmo de la música, y cuando me doy la vuelta casi me da un infarto, Chiba está detrás de mí y me mira divertido, Takeru está con él.

Me quito los auriculares demasiado alterada y extasiada por la canción que estaba escuchando como para sentir vergüenza justo ahora.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? –pregunto y ellos no me hacen caso.

Ambos me miran mientras mantienen sus codos izquierdos apoyados en los brazos derechos, y sus manos sujetan sus cabezas por las barbillas y hacen un ruido pensativo. Takeru es el primero que dice algo, le habla al más bajito de los dos, claramente quiere que yo también le oiga.

-¿Qué puntuación le damos?

-Humm… -le sigue la corriente Jun-. No sé… Creo que el culo lo movía demasiado, pero por otro lado me gustan los culos…

-Sí, a mí me pasa igual. Lo que rompía el efecto hipnótico era su forma de cantar, no solo se estaba inventando la letra sino que estaba también destrozando melódicamente la canción.

-Vale, vale. Lo capto –les digo-. No debo cantar más en alto. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Veníamos a ver qué tal estabas, los chicos nos contaron lo que pasó ayer… -comienza Jun a hablar.

-Pero ya vemos que estás más que perfecta –acaba Takeru.

-Pues gracias por preocuparos, y ahora si me disculpáis –y me marcho escaleras arriba cantando en bajo-: _Ano toki kou toka ima kara demo toka kazoe agereba kiri ga nai koto wakatteru dakedo…_


End file.
